


Another Year

by rainbowthefox



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fluff, before the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthefox/pseuds/rainbowthefox
Summary: Bonejangles and Emily make a bet.





	Another Year

In the Land of the Dead, the sky was always dark. There really was no bright, white moon or the vast expansion of the hot, incandescent bodies above the Earth like in the Land of the Living. It was just an endless sky of deep blue, with the occasional sight of stars every now and then. The deceased corpses and skeletons grew accustomed to the darkness over time. You really didn't need much to look up to if you were dead, anyway. That lesson was just one of the many first taught to whomever passed away. 

On one of the most cold and distinctive nights in February, Emily, popularly known around as the "Corpse Bride", stopped by the Ball and Socket Pub. It was the absolute "go-to" place for the Dead, as it provided the finest drinks available to whomever came. The Corpse Bride was a rather quiet gal with quite the reputation. Her best friend was the owner of the Pub, and he had a tendency to write songs about the tragic tales of those whom had passed. 

Emily's, of course, was rather melancholy. According to the song, she had met a man in her early teen days and fell in love with him, despite her family's protests and refusal because of wealth. The man appeared to love her as well, and they planned for a marriage rather early because of their infatuation with one another. The two of them agreed to seal their matrimony in the woods underneath a tree. She wore her mother's wedding dress for her finest and last night in the Land of the Living. 

The Corpse Bride walked into the Pub now, her movements rather slow and her eyes cautious. She came into sight of hundreds of skeletons and corpses chugging on whatever they had in hand. The Ball and Socket Pub was always loud. It was either filled with traditional music or the sound of hearty laughs and parties drinking. There was currently a jazz band onstage and she happened to walk in right on the saxophone solo. Emily excused herself through the crowd until she was able to get a spot at the Bar. 

The head waiter, Paul, met with her almost immediately. He was a kind fellow who seemed to be missing his body, which could very well be blamed for by his death. He was always quick with his customers and was kind to newcomers. He knew Emily's name because of the owner and was well informed with what she liked. She held up her bony hand to quickly stop him from ordering the bartender to make her usual drink.

"I'll take whatever's the lightest tonight," She said. He opened his mouth to ask but soon shut it and nodded his head. He turned around and yelled something along the lines of an easy drink. Emily rested her head in her hand on the counter and sighed. A long frown was unconsciously starting to grow on her face. 

" _Heeeeellllooooooo Emily!_ "

A voice she recognized all-too-well came out of nowhere. The corpse saw a figure flash by and sit onto the stool beside her. The Corpse Bride slowly turned on the stool's axis and smiled at her friend. He was a 5'7 skeleton wearing a bowl hat and had a big jaw with a very-noticeable underbite. He was currently snapping his fingers to match the rhythm of the song that was playing in the background. 

"Hello, Bonejangles." She smiled. "How's business tonight?" 

"You look around and tell _me!_ " The skeleton motioned around them. "Tonight's gig really IS kickin' it, if ya know what I mean?" 

Emily nodded, purposely acting as if she knew. Bonejangles sometimes had the tendency to use slang that was a bit too unfamiliar for their time. The bartender suddenly came from behind the counter and sat down a glass filled with her drink for tonight. She took it from him with a nod and a "thank you", dismissing the skeleton from the two of them. Emily raised the glass to her lips and started to drink her share. 

When she started to keep at it, Bonejangles leaned forward towards her in anticipation, watching to see if she'd finish the whole glass in one go. She quickly sat it down back at the last second and coughed. There was a tiny bit left in the glass, though it would've went unnoticed by anyone else. She soon picked the glass back up and finished what was left. 

"Rough night?" He asked. 

"I thought you'd know," Emily replied softly. 

Bonejangles went silent for a moment. He contemplated the circumstances and finally realized what she was talking about. He leaned forward from the stool and placed a large, bony hand on her shoulder in consolation.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Em. Sometimes the date just slips by me! Kinda' ironic, ain't it?" 

"It's fine," She gently motioned his hand off from her. "I just needed to be here. Someplace else." 

"How long has it been now?" The skeleton tapped his hand on the counter. "6? 7?"

"8 years," She replied. 

He whistled. "- _Man!_ And no one still hasn't come by, huh?" 

She shook her head, now making her frown visible. Something in the skeleton pained him to see her like this. It happened almost every anniversary of the incident. Her heartbreak never seemed to leave. And resting by that old, crooked tree really did no good for her. Bonejangles caught the bartender's attention and ordered them another round of drinks. Emily realized what he was doing and held up a hand. 

"Bonejangles, I'm-"

"I have a feelin' you're really gonna' need it, doll." He said. "I've been cravin' one myself..."

The Corpse Bride brushed a strand of her hair behind her shoulder. Truthfully, drinking didn't really bother her. She just wasn't warming to the idea of getting wasted on the night of her death. It was a very sensitive time for her. Though, another drink couldn't hurt. Bonejangles always secretly had the best taste, too. She enjoyed whatever he ordered for her. 

Another round of drinks came their way. Emily was quick to pick hers up and chug at it. Bonejangles took a sip from his and stirred it around in his hands. He was far too amazed with watching the Corpse Bride that he realized he still had a lot to go. As soon as she was done with hers, the skeleton went to drinking from his. 

"I'll be honest," She set the glass down. "I only came here to talk with you."

"Oh?" 

She closed her eyes. "Yes. I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately. I...I just have a feeling that someone will come by. That I can finally find my true love if I just wait long enough for him." 

He set his cup down and leaned over so his eye was in the other socket. He replied, "Maybe, but I'm glad you stopped by. I was startin' to miss ya' back here." 

Emily smiled, rather thankful that corpses couldn't blush. The maggot behind her eye socket was saying something in her head, but she chose to ignore it. She smacked the side of her head to get the thing to shush. When she was sure her head was empty, she turned back to Bonejangles and faced her body towards him. 

"I was hoping you'd be singing tonight," She admitted. "You perform my song really well." 

"I could!" He exclaimed. "...If ya' want me to." 

She placed a finger on her chin, pondering the invitation. "Perhaps it isn't appropriate tonight. I feel it'd be better if you sang it another time, though." 

He drummed his phalanges on the side of the glass, picking it up and finishing its contents. He slid it over to the side and turned so he was facing the Corpse Bride now. He rested the side of his skull in his hand and took a good look at Emily. 

Most would describe her beautiful, despite the slow decomposition in her skin and body. One of her arms was completely skeletal while the other still had flesh. There was a gaping hole that exposed her ribcage and another next to her mouth, which revealed the teeth underneath. Bonejangles, personally, thought was one of the best looking girls down here. Her blue hair and skin really complimented one another once you've seen enough of her. And he'd seen _plenty_. 

"You ever know his name?" He suddenly asked. She blinked in confusion.

"Who's?"

"You-know-who." 

She took a moment to think, and then let out a frustrated noise. "No. I've been trying to remember for the longest time. I'm not even sure if I got it from him, to be honest with you." 

Bonejangles laughed. "That's a good one, Em! Imagine marrying a guy whose name you don't even know? Haha!" 

"Hey," She defended. "I'm sure if I saw him _now_ , I could remember."

His laugh ceased to a low chuckle, and soon he was quiet again. The commotion around them definitely rang through the streets. The noises didn't really bother the two, anyway, so they continued to sit there on the stools and listen to the music. Emily's smile was constantly at debate with a frown. Bonejangles spotted the end of her mouth twitching, as if she were forcing herself to remain like that. 

"You know you can tell me anythin', Emily." The skeleton tapped her arm. "N' I'm bein' serious." 

Her smile finally faded. She slumped on the counter and stared at the floor rather solemnly. "I'm just depressed."

"'Bout your death?" He asked. 

"Partially, yes. It's just...after waiting for this long, there's always going to be apart of me that doubts I'll ever descend to the Land of the Reborn." 

He patted her back reassuringly and said, "Don't think about _that_! Think about how amazing it'll be once ya' find somebody. You can finally be with who ya' want n' no one can stop ya' now. Can't kill someone twice, ya' know." 

"Gee," Emily tried to hide her giggle. "That's assuring, BJ." 

He rested his hand on his sternum and boasted. "Well, the ladies always said I have a soothing voice." 

"Do they?" She asked.

"Erm...No. But you did once, so I'm countin' that." 

She finally let her laugh escape, which took Bonejangles a bit back. He soon leaned back towards her with a smile of his own. Well, one that could best be expressed on his skull. Emily trailed a finger on the counter as she finished laughing. She turned her head to face her best friend beside her, who quickly looked away and ran a hand along the trim of his hat casually. 

Emily closed her eyes and let out a content noise. She extended her arm out to him. The skeleton noticed it right away and eyed it with both hesitation and confusion. Something made him a bit nervous and he grew unsure of what to do or say. 

"Yeah?" He asked. 

"The third finger right there," She motioned with her chin. "I bet you that it'll have a ring within the next year."

"Oh, really?" He took her hand in his, trailing his own finger over it. "N' what's makes you so confident?" 

"You," She giggled. 

Bonejangles let go of her hand and gave her a look. "Em, you're not tellin' me you're inebriated, are ya'?" 

"Of course not!" She withdrew her arm. The maggot inside her was talking again but she wasn't listening. "I'm just...feeling confident, is all. Is there something wrong about that?" 

"Nah, of course not. Just a lil'.... _unexpected_." He waved it off. "What are ya' willin' t' bet, anyway?" 

Something about her posture loosened, and she looked away from him. The skeleton caught the sight of her fiddling with something underneath the counter. He leaned forward with interest and was barely a few inches away when she looked back at him. She noticed their closeness now and gave the skeleton a bashful smile. 

"I was wondering if you'd want to...try it with me?" She suggested. 

Bonejangles stared at her, jaw slightly agape. He asked, "Huh?" 

"Well...I heard from somewhere...from someone, probably...that usually your best friends make the best...*erm* lovers?" She rambled. "That those closest to you will cherish you more than love at first sight?" 

His jaw came off. Bonejangles quickly scrambled to the floor to find it and reattached it once he did. It snapped back into its place and he sat back on the stool. He looked back up at the Corpse Bride. She was giving him an eager look now, awaiting his response. He knew damn well that he didn't have a breath, but he was sure that she swept it away just now. 

"I...didn't know you felt that way, Em." He admitted slowly. 

"I have, for awhile...you've always made me laugh." She twiddled with her hair nervously. "I-I was hoping...you'd-"

"I'll take your bet," Bonejangles interrupted. "But I ain't gonna' be too happy if something happens before that." 

Emily smiled. "It's more of a joke, really, but I still have some hope. I-I know your purpose here isn't to find true love like me, but-" 

He held up a hand to stop her. "Don't worry 'bout it," He said. "Havin' you as my gal would...hell, it'd make _everything_. But I wouldn't want to step in your way of findin' 'the one'...so, I agree."

The skeleton reached over the counter and offered his hand. She looked at him before slowly sliding her bony one into his. He rubbed it softly against his jaw, gently symbolizing a kiss. One he could best do, anyway. Emily giggled as she withdrew her hand and leaned forward to lay a peck on his skull. It left a small yet subtle pink stain from her expired lipstick. Bonejangles rubbed the spot once she pulled away. 

"Y'know, maybe a year _is_ a little too long?" 

Emily laughed. "It'll sure feel like it."


End file.
